thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Kash O'Neal
Kash O'Neal is a criminal-for-hire getaway car driver and member of the Hunting Party, appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Employed by Jackie Kash O'Neal was hired by a group of robbers as their getaway car driver. During the heist, one of the robbers shoot a cop. With the help of O'Neal, the robbers manage to outrun the police helicopter. The leader of the robbers is impressed with O'Neal's skills, while the latter warns that because they shot a cop, the police won't stop until every last one of them are in the ground. She then asks the robber to give her a nightvision goggles. By using the goggles, O'Neal reaches a junkyard owned by her, where they can hide. She then tells the robbers to leave her cut in the trunk and leave as this is the last time she drives for his crew. The robber instead pull out a gun on her. Suddenly, a giant arm erupts out of the ground and lifts the car in the air. Jackie Estacado then land on the front of the car, saying that he needs a driver. The robbers then open fire on him. The bullets bounce off Jackie's armour and he makes the giant arm to throw out the robbers from the car. He then proceeds to hire O'Neal. Later O'Neal meets with the rest of the team. A smuggler Dev Ravada, an enforcer Vike, a mercenary Leonard Kim and a mob accountant Regis Tyne. After explaining that for the next year they will be hunting ancient statues belonging to the Sovereign, his Darkness powers and that they can't enter New York, they head out. Fort Knox O'Neal together with Vike accompanied Jackie in London, where she turn off the lights in of the exhibits showing the Sovereign's statue. They then travel to Saltillo in Mexico were they track down another statue, which O'Neal nearly destroys with a shovel when it starts to move. With only head being still intact they meet up with the rest of the team. Tyne declares that they have managed to destroy sixty percent of the Sovereign statues in the world. He reveals that the next statue, which was retrieve by American army from late Saddam Hussein is being kept by the USA government in Fort Knox. The team asks if Dev can get them into the Fort Knox to which he reassures them that he can. The team pretends to be a civilian pyrotechnics specialist and plant explosives around the base. As the team waits outside in the van, Jackie goes to destroy the statue. When he opens the container, Sovereign statues begins to glow. Unable to destroy the statue without making noise, Jackie decides to bring it to the van. He's noticed by the military who open fire on him. Jackie ignores them and brings the statue to the van. As the team escapes, they detonate explosives in the base. This causes Jackie to fall out the van. The team decide to leave him behind, knowing that he can take care of himself. O'Neal then proceeds to camouflage their van into a delivery truck in order to escape police. As they decide what to do with missing Jackie, The Sovereign contacts them through the statue. The team want to destroy the statue, but Dev first wants to hear his proposition. Sovereign wants the team to walk away and let this be settled between Estacado and him. In return the Sovereign will double their payment. Kim isn't convinced, having heard how he manipulates and double crosses others for his own agenda. Kim and Vike then attack the Sovereign, but are quickly knocked out. Leonard then reveals to have attached a C-4 to the Sovereign's back. He quickly tells O'Neal to stop the van, forcing Sovereign to fly through the front windshield. Kim then activates the explosives and destroys the statue. Alkonost The team travelled to New Jersey to obtain a Sovereign statue from a human trafficker turned art collector, Vasily Martynov. Dev knows the Russian quite well and assures them that Vasily has quit his life as a trafficker. On their way to meet the art collector, Jackie practices with his Darkness powers by conjuring a spider. This scares Dev who is afraid of spiders. Suddenly, Jackie sees the same kids from his dream. He stops the van and chases after them into an alleyway only to find nothing there. At the Vasily's mansion, the art collector greets them and has a dinner with the team. Jackie dislikes Vasily, but is more interest in his bodyguard Arvo. Martynov calms Jackie down by saying that Argo is deaf and only focuses on the biggest threats he sees. Argo is then sent to prepare the statue. Meanwhile, Jackie goes to a restroom. O'Neal goes to check on him and asks Jackie if everything is okay with him. Jackie answers that this music is driving him nuts, much to O'Neal's confusion as she doesn't hear anything. As the team leaves, Jackie decides to comeback to the mansion and free the children, that Vasily keeps. Dev explains that they're all criminals and its Vasily's business what he does, not theirs. Jackie still decides to go through with his plan and leaves. As they reach the plane, they're stopped by Vasily who has betrayed them. He reveals that he wasn't selling the statue, but buying their boss. Dev reveals to have betrayed the team and sold out to Martynov months ago, setting this all up in order to trap Jackie. They then seize the team's guns and personal belongings. As Dev leaves, Kim promises to kill him for what he did. After the Alkonost is freed, she breaks through Vasily's home and leaves. He's shocked to see all his treasures destroyed. Jackie's team then arrives, claiming to have freed all the kids he had imprisoned. Vasily tries to put all the blame on Arvo, but Kim doesn't listen and instead shoots him in the head. The Last Statue Weeks later, Jackie and his team travel to Egypt to find the last Sovereign's statues. Kim, Vike and O'Neal take out the small militia defending the Sovereign's temple. Then they are attacked by an army of The Sovereign stone statues. The team is overwhelmed, but Jackie quickly destroys the army by using his Darkness powers. As the team inhale dust from the destroyed statues they lose conciousness and get trapped in a illusion, where O'Neal sees herself being in an isolated place that belongs only to her. When O'Neal and Vike regain their conscious, they find Kim dead, laying in Jackie's arms. Tyne urges them to stay back for their own safety. After they attend Kim's funeral, Vike tells O'Neal that he will use half of his money to move his mother into a cabin on a lake and then head West to find a girl that will help him to burn through the rest of the money. Meanwhile, O'Neal will go somewhere two million will last her the rest of her life and do her best to never see any of them again. She then waves Vike farewell as he leaves the cemetery. Personality Kash O'Neal is a tough, smart and loyal woman. She yearned for place, which she could call home. It's implied that she has a dark past as O'Neal wants a place, which belonged only to her and in which no one could find her. O'Neal is quite loyal to Jackie as when he was captured, she refused to leave him behind. She also develops a friendship with Vike. Abilities * Expert Car Driver: O'Neal is a professional getaway car driver. Her vast knowledge of the terrain and her amazing driving skills give her an edge in avoiding law enforcements. During the teams escape from Fort Knox, O'Neal camouflaged the teams van into a delivery truck in order to escape the military. * Hacker: O'Neal has some knowledge in hacking. She was able to hack into National British Museum security grid in order to turn off lights in the exhibition showing the Sovereign statue. * Marksman: During their travel to Egypt, O'Neal was able to wield and use an assault rifle. Gallery Teamm11.jpg|Kash O'Neal threatened by the robber. Teamm13.jpg|Jackie hiring Kash O'Neal. Knox10.jpg|Kash O'Neal hacking. Knox16.jpg|Kash O'Neal camouflaging the teams van into a delivery van. Alkonost6.jpg|Kash O'Neal refusing to leave Jackie behind. Finalsovereign10.jpg|Kash O'Neal in the Sovereign's illusion. Outerd25.jpg|Kash O'Neal at Kim's funeral. Outerd29.jpg|Kash O'Neal waving Vike as he rides away. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human Category:Criminals